


On Your Knees, Please

by chronicopheliac



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Dom!Adam, Mild Kink, Spacedogs, Tumblr Prompt, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to dominate me."</p>
<p>Nigel made Adam mad, and Nigel has an idea of how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees, Please

**Author's Note:**

> _Tumblr prompt: How about 25 and spacedogs? I'd love to hear that Nigel wants to be dominated and see how the hell Adam would comprehend/act on that ^_^_
> 
> Prompt from [Thread Starters: Kink Edition](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/post/142649500433/thread-starters-kink-edition) post on Tumblr.
> 
> This ended up being really sweet and fluffy, because in my mind Spacedogs is just really fucking sweet and fluffy, so I couldn't help it! Also, this is my first time EVER attempting to write Spacedogs, so please let me know how I did!

“Baby, please calm down.”

“ _ Don’t call me baby, I’m not a baby _ !” Adam paced back and forth in the apartment. He was tearing at his hair, red in the face, and Nigel was doing his best not to smile like a fucking idiot at the way Adam kept coming at him, fists raised to beat at his chest. He needed to take this fucking seriously.

“I’m sorry, you’re right, darling, but you need to calm the fuck down, all right?” Nigel lit a cigarette.

“Stop telling me to calm down! I don’t want to calm down! And I told you not to smoke in here, why don’t you  _ listen _ to me?”

Adam’s tantrum had been going on for the better part of an hour, and he didn’t seem to be running out of steam any time soon.

“Okay, ba-- darling,” Nigel cursed under his breath as he put out the cigarette, tucking it into his shirt pocket for later. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m fuckin’ sorry.”

“Sorry, sorry, everyone’s always sorry! You’re trying to change me, Nigel. You said you wouldn’t, but you’re trying to, like everyone else, and you lied,  _ you lied _ ,” Adam sobbed, and he lobbed a rather heavy book in Nigel’s direction. The corner of the book clipped his shoulder, and he couldn’t help but be a little impressed. The impact of the book kind of hurt.

“I was fucking trying to help you, darling.”

“You’re a  _ liar _ ! You’re not helping, you know I don’t like change, you  _ know _ ,” Adam yelled, approaching once again to shove Nigel toward the front door.

Nigel caught Adam’s wrists and held them to his own chest, trying to get a handle on his own muddled emotions. Of course a part of him felt guilty, it’s not like he didn’t have an idea that even subtle changes to Adam’s routine could stress him out. But another part of him was really enjoying the Adam’s outburst, the experience of his pretty little darling flaring up into a brilliant, burning star.

Seeing Adam’s wrath ‘unleashed’ was pretty hot, he had to admit, perhaps more so that it’s aimed at Nigel. His brave, beautiful Adam.

Adam’s eyes blazed in fury as he struggled to wrench himself free, but Nigel pulled him closer, pressing his lips against Adam’s temple. An idea began to form in Nigel’s mind.

“Do you want to hurt me, darling?”

He felt Adam freeze against him, and his hands clench into fists, still in Nigel’s grip. “No,” he rasped, his voice raw from yelling. He was tense all over, vibrating with his anger and hurt. His voice faltered. “I don’t want to do that.”

“Okay, no hurting. How about… control,” Nigel ventured.

Adam looked up, perplexed. “C-control? N-no, I don’t want you to control me, Nigel. That’s the point,” he tried again to pull away, but found himself held fast.

“Fuck, no darling, I mean me. Do you fucking want to control me?”

Still confused, Adam shook his head and frowned. Nigel loosened his grip just enough to put some space between them, and still clasping Adam’s wrists, he dropped to his knees with a wince as his joints popped. It was an unfamiliar position between them, and Nigel could see the hesitation on Adam’s features, the gentle furrow of his brows almost enough to distract Nigel from his intentions.

He really was too fucking beautiful.

“I want you to fucking dominate me, darling. Tell me what to fucking do so I don’t fuck up again.”

“O-oh,” whispered Adam, looking to the right of Nigel’s face. He twisted his hands so he could grip Nigel’s wrists in return, digging his blunt fingernails into Nigel’s skin. After a moment of consideration, Adam nodded, tugging at his lower lip between his teeth. At the very least, this train of thought had stilled Adam’s anger, if not driven it away.

“Um, w-what-- how should I… dominate you?”

It was too much, the look of uncertainty on his darling Adam’s face, and Nigel’s hands squeezed Adam's wrists to keep himself from just carrying him off to the bedroom right then. He let go of Adam’s wrists to grab at his waist, pulling him close enough to rest his chin against Adam’s abdomen. “Fucking tell me what you want, precious, what can I fucking do to make it up to you? Sorry isn’t fucking enough, I know it isn’t.”

Adam chewed on his lip as he contemplated his choices, each emotion displayed on his face, plain as day. The smirk that tugged at the corner of Nigel's mouth earned a chastising look from Adam, and in a decisive motion, he smacked Nigel's hands away, though his anger had gentled some.

“Okay. You'll do as I say,” Adam declared, stepping back a few paces until he could rest against the back of the couch. A surge of confidence seemed to take him as he straightened his back and pointed at the floor in front of him. “Come here.”

“I'll fucking come for you, ba--”

“No, don't talk. Please,” the facade slipped for a moment, but Adam raised his chin, in defiance of his own uncertainty. “You said you'll do as I say.”

Nigel nodded.

“And stay on your knees. Uh, please.”

God, he couldn't take it. Nigel nodded again, doing his best not to grimace too much as he made his way across the floor on creaking joints, resting back on his heels when he reached the spot Adam indicated. He made to reach for Adam, but stopped himself, and awaited further instructions, looking up at Adam with unrestrained affection.

Adam clapped a hand over his mouth to hide his grin, his other hand gripping the upholstery on the couch behind him. When he got himself back under control, he dropped his hand to the top of Nigel's head, giving him a tentative pet.

“Okay. Pull down my pants, now,” he said, adding a hasty ‘please’ as soon as Nigel's hands flew to Adam's fly, unzipping and tugging down his pants with unrestrained enthusiasm. Adam flushed pink, and Nigel folded his hands behind his back to prevent himself from losing control.

_ This is for fucking Adam, don't fuck it up, idiot _ , he chided himself.

“I want you to suck my cock, now,” Adam said, flushing at his own vulgarity, and his ‘please’ was lost in a moan as he felt Nigel's mouth envelop him, taking him all the way to the hilt. 

Nigel took a moment to adjust to the intrusion against the back of his throat, easing off to suckle at the head. He still wasn’t used to sucking dick, but with Adam he really fucking enjoyed the practice. One of Nigel’s hands settled at the base of Adam’s cock, while the other rested against the back of Adam’s thigh to pull him closer, teasing his tongue down the length of hardening flesh.

A shuddering sigh came from Adam which strengthened Nigel’s determination as he laved his tongue over Adam’s balls, and he drew one testicle into his mouth, then the other. With his other hand, he stroked Adam’s cock with a slow, firm pace, brushing his thumb over the tip to spread slick fluid over the shaft. He could feel the muscles in Adam’s thigh clenching and relaxing, which made Nigel grin, kissing and licking his way back up to the head, flicking his tongue out over the slit to taste the precome.

With a squeeze to Adam’s thigh, Nigel traced a path between his legs to behind his balls, pressing against his perineum as he swallowed him down to the base again, pressing his tongue up to narrow the passage of his mouth for Adam’s pleasure. The taste of Adam was one of Nigel’s favourite things, and he couldn’t help a hum of pleasure around the swelling girth of Adam’s dick.

“Ah, no,  _ no _ ! I don’t wanna come yet, stop,” Adam whimpered, tightening his fingers into Nigel’s hair. Nigel pulled off with an obscene sucking sound, grinning at the string of saliva that still connected them.

Hand drifting down from Nigel’s hair, Adam swiped his thumb at the corner of Nigel's mouth, his own lips parting as he leaned down for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, with the barest hint of the tip of Adam’s tongue, and Nigel moaned at the gentle contact, wanting nothing more than to consume his darling Adam whole.

“I want you to take me to bed so we can have sex, please,” Adam whispered against Nigel’s lips, and Nigel wasted no time in obeying. He stood and grabbed Adam’s ass to lift him up, encouraging Adam’s legs to wrap around his waist as he kissed him with a throaty growl. He’d give a fuck about his knees later.

“About fucking time, sweetheart,” Nigel rumbled.

Adam clutched at Nigel’s shoulders and bit the tattoo on his neck. “Shut up,” he laughed, nuzzling behind Nigel’s ear. “When we get to the bed, I get to be on top.”

Nigel grunted in reply. It was no surprise to Nigel that it was easy to comply with Adam’s demands; he would always take Adam any way he fucking wanted. What he didn’t know before that moment is how much he fucking loved  _ hearing _ Adam tell him what he wanted and how he wanted it, how fucking sexy it was to have Adam take some kind of control.

As he kneeled on the bed to maneuver them both into the position determined by Adam, Nigel understood two things: First, he really fucking loved Adam, more than any-fucking-thing else in the known universe. And second, they really needed to explore this whole domination thing, because it was really fucking hot.

“Dominate me, baby,” Nigel grinned from his position beneath Adam, digging his fingers into Adam’s hips as they rutted their bodies together.

“I told you to shut up,” Adam grinned back, and helped Nigel shut up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the lovely feedback, I squee every day over kudos and comments!!
> 
> [Come say hi or prompt me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
